


i'll chase away your clouds

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bonding, Branding, F/M, Fluff, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: They had been branded property. Cattle. Each of them serving a purpose, serving him. Capable hated those brands, that all the warboys and pups had worn with pride, and the bloodbags as marks of great shame. Each time she saw his symbol, it turned her stomach sour as old milk, but as time passed, she got used to seeing it. But when it comes to Nux, her sweet warboy, broken but healing from the part he’d played in their revolution, she can’t stand it. She does her best to conceal it, knowing it’s not his fault, and that a part of him probably still likes it, even, but she can’t bring herself to touch the damn thing. Every other scar on his body, she knows the feel of, can describe the taste of. But that one is anathema, avoided as something toxic.





	i'll chase away your clouds

**Author's Note:**

> [title song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldD7wduBeTQ)
> 
> okay so I actually did finish this in time, I've just been lazy with uploading, sorry! anyway, day 21 of kinktober called for **branding** and I guess I wrote a sweet take on that, huh?
> 
> all the thanks to my beta [Etra](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com) for being here for me all month <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)

They had been branded property. Cattle. Each of them serving a purpose, serving him. Capable hated those brands, that all the warboys and pups had worn with pride, and the bloodbags as marks of great shame. Each time she saw his symbol, it turned her stomach sour as old milk, but as time passed, she got used to seeing it. But when it comes to Nux, her sweet warboy, broken but healing from the part he’d played in their revolution, she can’t stand it. She does her best to conceal it, knowing it’s not his fault, and that a part of him probably still likes it, even, but she can’t bring herself to touch the damn thing. Every other scar on his body, she knows the feel of, can describe the taste of. But that one is anathema, avoided as something toxic.

He notices, because of course he does. Which is how they end up here, Nux kneeling with his back to her, head hanging so the brand on the back of his neck is all that Capable can see. She hates the reminder of everything they went through to get to where they are today. It’s important to learn from the past, but Capable feels perhaps she’s learned enough. Her eyes flicker to the fire next to her, and the long rob of meta buried deep within the coals. 

Her hands move as if in a dream, reaching out without her telling them to. She traces the scars one last time, noting the way Nux shivers under her touch. Her stomach flips unpleasantly, and she reminds herself it will all be over soon. The last touches of the Immortan removed from his skin, as Nux has long ago removed the marks from her soul.

“You’re sure?” Capable asks, because with all the ways the two of them are twisted up inside, they have to ask that question a lot. Nux answers with a quick nod of his head.

“Yeah, it’s- I want it to be you. I want to be yours.” His voice is a harsh whisper, words a rapid staccato.

Capable strokes the side of his neck, his words striking a somber chord inside of her. “You know I don’t own you, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Nux trails off, and she waits for him to finish. Teaching the warboys to think before speaking has been hard, she’s not going to interrupt him. “You still want me, right?”

He sounds so small and afraid, the way she feels so often. Capable nods, “Of course.”

“Then I’m yours.” Nux nods, sounding sure of himself, and Capable won’t argue the point further. She picks up the heated metal, eyeing the end on it with animal fear telling her of its danger.

“And I am yours,” Capable promises, bringing the end of it around. She grabs Nux’s shoulder, and before she can second guess herself, presses the brand to his flesh.

Nux goes tense all over in a heartbeat, but he doesn’t scream. The selfish part of Capable is glad for that; she’s not sure she could have handled it if he’d screamed. As is, the sizzling sound of his flesh burning and the smell of cooking meat is almost enough to turn her stomach. But she remembers Nux’s instructions and counts in her head, holding it in place as he’d told her to. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

The sound of metal falling rings through the room as Capable flings the brand away. She has no more need for it now; what she does need is to make sure Nux is okay. She’s never hurt him before, not intentionally, and even though this had been his idea she’s still terrified. Her knees hit the ground and Capable soothes her hands over his shoulders, kissing the pale skin in the middle of his back. Nux is stiff as a corpse, his breathing shallow enough that Capable is deeply worried.

But then, after a few moments, he heaves a big, shaky breath, and some small part of the tension leaks out of him. Capable almost sobs with relief, throwing her arms around him, hugging him low around the belly to avoid his wound. Nux makes a small noise in his throat, some kind of a wheeze.

“‘M okay,” Nux promises, and Capable knows he would say that even if he were dying. But still, it comforts her some, and she smiles against his skin. “How does it look?”

Capable leans back somewhat reluctantly and, for the first time, properly lays eyes upon her handiwork. She’d thought about what they would do, Nux and her having many long conversation and sketching a lot of designs in the dust and dirt. But in the end, they had settled on something simple; an ‘x’, crossing through the Immortan’s mark. Showing resolutely that they were no longer his.

The new mark is vibrant red and black against the pale pink and silvery white of Nux’s neck, standing out incredibly. Capable had thought that looking at it would upset her, but she finds herself oddly entranced by it. This is her mark on him, and as much as she wants him to know he’s not property, not anymore, she also wants the world to know he’s hers. She wants to keep him, and to keep him safe.

“It’s beautiful,” Capable whispers, somewhat in awe. She touches the skin next to the mark as Nux flinches. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I can handle it. You can-” Nux begins, breathing shifting to the shallow notes that had carried him through the branding. 

Capable drops her arms to hug around his stomach again, kissing the slope between his shoulder and neck. “No, my love, you don’t have to handle it. I promise, I’ll never hurt you again.”

“Didn’t hurt,” Nux says, and Capable laughs.

“I can’t imagine any way that didn’t hurt.” No matter how beautiful Capable finds the transformation of that scar, the fact still remains that it is a brand, and flesh died to make way for the new pattern.

“It felt good, because it was you,” Nux admits, open honesty in his voice. It happens sometimes, the wires in his brain getting crossed, but if it made pain into pleasure this once, Capable isn’t going to argue. 

His words, accompanied by the sight of his neck no longer branded as one of a legion of cannon fodder, has a familiar effect on Capable. Heat floods between her thighs, as it often does when Nux is around, and she kisses his shoulder again. Her hands fall from his abdomen, skimming over his hips. Capable can hear Nux's breath stutter, and she knows he wasn't lying about the branding feeling good. The evidence is there, beneath her hand, and Capable is more than content to pursue it.

“You're so good for me, Nux,” Capable mutters against his shoulder, palming him through the heavy canvas of his pants. Nux whimpers deep in his throat, falling silent as he usually does during love making.

Capable rests her cheek against his skin, turning her head to stare at the new brand as she toys with him. He really is, she's constantly amazed by how good her warboy can be. He follows her without question or complaint, and he goes out of his way to be nice to her. Little things, like rubbing her feet, or bringing her something shiny. Or noticing her aversion to his neck, and suggesting she overwrite his past with her present.

Capable sighs in contentment as she undoes the clasps securing his pants, freeing Nux's hardness to her bare touch. The first few times she'd touched him, she'd been uncertain. After all, so much of her experience was laced with violence, and Nux had none of his own. But now she's as familiar with his anatomy and pleasure as she is with her own. Possibly more, for Nux usually handles her needs, and she his.

Her needs are irrelevant, right now, already satisfied with the brand. Although she might pulse with desire in her core, Capable doesn't actually want to lay with him. No, she wants exactly this, tender touch as she gazes upon the symbol of their future. Capable strokes him as Nux exhales heavily, breathing as deep in his pleasure as he had shallowly in pain.

Capable's touch is firm upon him, and before long, she can feel tension building in Nux's back. She whispers sweet words to him, movements more urgent, seeking his pleasure with a dedication she had hardly known in her prior life. His joy is hers, bound together as they are, and Capable smiles broadly as he climaxes, painting her hand with his seed. 

Capable cleans him up with a gentle touch, using one of the cloths she had brought with her. Perhaps not the best use for a clean, soft cloth, but Nux deserves all the kindness she can give him. He regains his steady breathing as she does his pants up again, kissing his shoulder blade once more.

“You know, I thought I was denied Valhalla back then, “ Nux speaks in hushed tones as Capable gathers clean cloths, carefully wrapping his wound.

“And now?” Capable asks. Her heart twinges as she covers the mark, but she knows he needs to keep it safe, at least for a bit. Nux insists he'll be fine, but she barely got him back after the crash, she's not risking losing him to infection now.

“I think I made it.” Nux reaches up and holds Capable's hands in the side of his neck, “You're my Valhalla.”

Capable kisses the top of Nux's head, tears of pure happiness flooding her eyes. She blinks them away resolutely, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

“You're mine,” she promises, “and I'm yours.”

What more could they ask for?


End file.
